This project represents a clinical program project with multidisciplinary teams of investigators working in three major study areas. These include (1) the biology of malignant melanoma, (2) research in supportive care of the cancer patient, and (3) chemical carcinogenesis. A major portion of the biology of melanoma work focuses on aspects of a swine melanoma model available on this campus. It involves the study of the natural history, histopathology, genetics, immunopathology, and selected biochemical and anatomic aspects of this tumor and its relationships to human tumors. The supportive care area primarily involves a study of white cell kinetics and bone marrow reserves in cancer treated patients. Its purpose is to improve the effectiveness of chemotherapy by avoiding infections. The third area, carcinogenesis, focuses on selected immunologic aspects of oncogenesis. One specific study relates to our observations that there is an increased tumor incidence in immuno-deficient animals and even greater in those treated with chemotherapy.